Victor Dubenich
Victor Dubenich is the Executive Vice President of New Technologies at Bering Aerospace. Victor had been in a fierce competition with Pierson Aviation, in the design of small commuter traffic airplanes; the fastest growing segment in the aeronautics industry. When Pierson made a leap and completed a successful design, Dubenich assembled a team of experts (Alec Hardison, Eliot Spencer, and Parker) to "steal back" the designs, convincing the team that Pierson stole them, from him, first, and he needed them back. He then hired former investigator agent Nathan Ford to lead and watch the team, because he needed "an honest man". However he was lying to the team and was simply stealing the designs from Pierson, which he never owned to begin with. He told the team to head to a warehouse were he plans to kill them with a bomb but they all managed to escape just in time. When the Leverage team learned they were double-crossed, they played a con (The Nigerian Scam) (with Sophie Devereaux) on Dubenich to not only "unsteal" the designs, but to make a healthy profit. Aftermath Dubenich was last seen in his office as the FBI cleaned out his business during a raid. His stock price fell over 30% in trading that day with Nate vowing that if Dubenich told the feds about the Leverage team, then the next time they'd meet, Nate wouldn't be so nice. Return and Revenge Having spent three years in prison, Dubenich, consumed by revenge against Nate for ruining his life and business secretly fed information to Jack Latimer about the cons the team was running. This allowed Latimer to profit from the wreckage that was created by Nate and the Leverage team exposing the inner workings of the companies they targeted. In The Radio Job, Dubenich orchestrates a plan that leads to the death of Nate's father, with the intention of killing the whole Leverage team. After Jimmy Ford's death and a meeting between Dubenich and Nate at the prison, Latimer was able to get Dubenich released from prison early. Knowing the team would come after him, Dubenich prepared various methods to counter each team member's specialty: tightening computer security, using facial recognition software to identify the team members, and watching for anyone who approached Latimer. Under Nate's guide, the team counteracted this by recruiting old friends and rivals. The two teams, now under Nate's command worked together and successfully took down Latimer's company. Later, Nate cornered Dubenich and Latimer atop the dam Latimer had been trying to use to further build his business. Nate deliberated over whether to kill them or to let one live but in the end, did neither and put the gun down near the edge of the spillway where they had been standing. As Nate walked away, Dubenich and Latimer fought over the gun and fell. A moment later, a gunshot was hear, followed a moment later by a loud splash. Their fates are currently unknown but it is presumed they killed each other. In season 5, Hardison stated that Dubenich and Latimer had taken most of the heat for the team's crimes. Appearances Season 1 *The Nigerian Job Season 4 *The Radio Job *The Last Dam Job Category:Characters Category:Marks